


The Herdsman

by tinycrown



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinycrown/pseuds/tinycrown
Summary: "Hey."Varian Jumped
Relationships: Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 50





	The Herdsman

“Hey.”

Varian jumped, lifting his fist from his cheek as he turned to look at the man who had snuck up on him. He cocked a brow, jutting his chin at Hugo as he scooted over on the log to make room for him. Though, Hugo didn’t sit- and instead reached for his wrists in a flash. He pulled him up, Varian nearly falling as he scrambled to unfold his legs. Hugo had a glimmering, mischievous twinkle in his eye. 

“What do you want, Hugo? You should be sleeping, your watch is in a few hours.” He pulled his bare hands from his partner’s, shivering as his shoeless feet quickly adapted to the dewy, wet grass. 

“The stars are pretty tonight, don’t you think?” Hugo murmured, wrapping his arms around him as Varian glanced up at the sky. The firepit they’d constructed hours before was mere embers now, crackling occasionally as a chunk of wood burst into a short-lived flame, which left the night sky exposed. It was clear and cloudless, with a galaxy of sparkling stars hanging over him like an elaborate chandelier.

Varian rested his cheek against his chest, folding his arms lazily around his neck. He looked back up at Hugo, the tip of his nose brushing against his. He could say he saw the stars in his eyes, but that would be cheesy- even for him. Their lips brushed once, twice. Hugo’s were dry, dragging roughly across his own. 

“C’mon,” Hugo huffed, his breath warm against Varian’s face. “I wanna show you the stars.” He smiled, pecking him again as a large hand caressed his hip. 

_ “Hugo,”  _ Varian laughed as lips brushed his jaw, pushing at his chest. “We can’t leave camp- what if those lunatics come after us again? After  _ you?”  _ The alchemist reasoned worriedly. Hugo kissed his forehead, pushing the crease that had formed between his brows down as his boyfriend relaxed against him. 

“They won’t, I promise. Don’t think about those jerks right now, okay? There’s a really great clearing up ahead, you can see  _ everything.” _ His thumb absent-mindedly brushed against the worn bandages sitting under the hem of Varian’s sweater, frowning. A painful reminder of the price he’d have to pay for betraying his employer. This sweet, loving young man that had captured his heart and wound Hugo around his finger took a knife to the back for  _ him.  _

What had he done to deserve such an act of selflessness? 

The answer was nothing. 

Varian cupped his stubbled cheek and pushed up on his toes to kiss him properly, forcing Hugo to forget the series of events, their leader lying near-dead in his tent just a week ago, pale and whimpering. Hugo wrapped a strong arm around his waist and melted into Varian’s reassuring hold. 

“They’d better be some really bright, shining stars.” The man commented cheekily, though his eyes were filled with an ocean of concern. Hugo grinned, securing his arm lower to support his weight. He knew that Varian still had a bit of trouble standing on his own without pain- the blade had nicked his spine pretty bad, the doctor that had informed them when brought to their camp said it was an ugly wound, and he was lucky to even be alive. He had even said the ache could end up being  _ permanent _ depending on the way it healed, and it fueled his anger at Donella even more. 

She said before when she first employed him that betrayal against  _ her _ was something never spoken of. He was starting to see why. 

Ulla, Varian’s mother, had  _ ‘disappeared’ _ after all. 

Hugo shook his head, leading Varian through the thicket and out to the cliffside, urging him to be careful so he didn’t slip against the mossy ground. He was clearly pained, moving so much after being so gravely injured wasn’t the best experience. But Hugo wanted to make him feel a little better- after all, they both liked the stars, didn’t they? Varian was a farm boy. Of course he did. 

Hugo sat down, pulling Varian with him and right into his lap. He reclined against the damp boulder, watching Varian observe the sky with awe. 

They could see as far as the walled, heavily defended Iron Kingdom of Duncaster miles and miles away, smoke billowing from the industrial towers into thin, dark wisps. It sat atop a monstrous, unforgiving valley. Much like the city itself. It was covered in towering oak trees and inhabited by the most dangerous of desperate howling wargs and snarling stag-sabers. The sound of heavy Clydesdale hooves thundering against the packed dirt and bared claws scraping against stone was almost echoed all throughout the rolling hills. 

Hugo could damn near call it home if the man that sat nuzzled close to his chest wasn’t resting in his arms at that very moment. Or if that stupid-brave, accident-prone kid that was just too damn endearing to get rid of wasn’t back at camp dozing with the klutzy,  _ infuriatingly _ know-it-all princess that seemed to offer companionship like a glass of water. 

It would only be home if he was alone again. But he wouldn’t be- not anymore. 

He squeezed his arms around Varian gently and the alchemist hissed, tensing in his arms. It took Hugo mere seconds to realize he’d irritated the wound hiding under the thick sweater and he let go as if he’d been burned. 

“Sorry, sorry- I wasn’t paying attention. Are you okay?” 

It took Varian a moment to relax again, leaning back into him as he twisted himself sideways across his lap and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. He smiled his sweet, loving smile and Hugo nearly crumped, thumping his head back against the rock. 

“I’m fine. Just be careful, it’s still pretty sensitive.” He rubbed his middle thoughtfully, as if it would make the soreness go away. He tucked his head under Hugo’s chin as they returned their eyes to the sky, a vast expansion of nothing- and yet it was  _ everything _ in that one moment. 

Hugo watched Varian with a sort of fascination, even if he was doing nothing but sitting there he was nothing but a precious jewel in his eyes. Strong and yet appearing fragile… much like a diamond. A diamond in the rough. He listened as Varian began quietly listing off the constellations he could see, their hands slipping against each other and awkwardly intertwining their fingers the best they could. 

He heard Varian gasp, then giggle, nuzzling close to Hugo as he stuck his arm out, pointing to a constellation that pointed to the north. 

“The Herdsman,” He drew the shape of a kite with two loose strings underneath, “when dad and I would climb to the roof he would hold me close and show me the constellations, tell me their names- their meanings. The Herdsman was the one that always appeared over Old Corona, and he said that whenever I lost my way and needed to find home, I would follow The Herdsman. He would take me there. Herd me home, like a lost sheep.” 

Hugo’s eyes softened as he squeezed Varian’s hand, bringing it up to kiss his knuckles. 

“You really miss home, huh?” He smiled, not missing the longing look in his eyes. 

“I miss my dad, but he’ll always be there. I know he will,” Varian spoke gently, staring off at The Herdsman with sad eyes. “It’s not Old Corona that’s my home… It’s him. Rapunzel, Eugene… Yong and Nuru, and… well,  _ you.”  _ He leaned up, pressing their foreheads together. Hugo tried to fight his smile, but began to fluster. 

“You’re nothing but a pile of sweetness, huh, sweetcheeks?” He managed to choke out before erupting into laughter. 

Varian’s face rapidly turned a rose red, bursting out into lovestruck giggles as he hid his snorts into Hugo’s shoulder, shaking with mirth. 

“Where-” he wheezed, trying to regain his breath, “sweetcheeks?!”

Seeing such a gleeful expression on his partner’s face forced Hugo to do the same, his grin uncontrollable as he surged forward, peppering kisses all over his face and tugging him flush against his chest. Varian continued to laugh his sweet, melodic laugh as Hugo pressed his fingers into his hip and captured his lips. 

His laughter quickly died down, responding with a pleased hum into his mouth and a warm, clammy hand caressing the nape of his neck as his slim, rough fingers slid to cradle the back of his head and card through thick blonde locks. He cupped his sharp jaw with the other, thumb stroking his cheek as they kissed. 

They broke apart for breath but didn’t separate too far from each other, Varian wrapped securely in his arms as Hugo gazed lovingly down at him. 

“I’m your home? Handsome sideburns and all?” He teased, pushing their noses together. 

Varian erupted into giggles again, his thumb moving back to flatten the straight hairs flaring from the side of his face. 

_ “Yes,  _ Hugo. Handsome sideburns and all.” 

**Author's Note:**

> can we get a HEYO for my first Vat7k fanfic


End file.
